Fantasy sports are very popular. Traditional fantasy sports involve users creating fantasy teams, either online or on a mobile platform, that are populated with players from actual sporting events. The performance of the fantasy team is based on the performance of the players in the actual sporting event. A user would manage his roster for the entire season. In an alternative fantasy sports game, daily fantasy sports, the user may choose players for one days' slate of games. Teams and points are reset the next day. These fantasy sports models do not require live scores to update simultaneously across access platforms. Prediction or roster creation, reconciliation, and award evaluation are typically done on the server side. These components are non-critical from a quality of service perspective. This type of a fantasy model is an “offline” model.
With fantasy entertainment becoming more popular across the globe, social media's integration into sports everywhere, advancements in internet speeds on mobile devices, mobile devices' computational capabilities, and services that provide business-to-business sports scores near real-time, there is room for fantasy sports gaming system that is “online” (predicting the results before the actual outcome near real-time). This also requires the gaming system to update scores, capture predictions, evaluate, reconcile and reward near-real time for all users.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.